Most electronic devices which are currently used have OSs (Operating Systems) provided by developers or a general-purpose OS, and have been developed in the form for providing the maximum efficiency. These OSs provide only a system-level device control method. For example, the general-purpose OS or the OS provided by the developer may control the execution of the software of all users, and provide the related information to a device controller, so that device control in consideration of the overall situation of the system is possible. Such a device control method has been developed to enable all the user-level software to take full advantage of an execution device. In other words, the device control method may control all CPU cores to be raised up to the maximum operating frequency and executed.
When the operating frequency becomes higher in order to drive specific software in the electronic device in this manner, the power consumption is increased, whereby heat generation and energy leakage may occur. This may cause an increase in a leakage current, and the heat generation consequently acts as a factor to consume a larger amount of energy in the electronic device. In particular, in a case of mobile electronic devices which have been recently and widely used, the energy efficiency may be a greater problem and acts as an important performance indicator.
Meanwhile, in the case of the specific software of the electronic device, a case in which the specific software may not need to be driven at the maximum value of the ability of the electronic device may often occur. However, even in this case, the OS of the electronic device has been designed to be driven with the maximum performance or the performance in close proximity thereto regardless of the characteristics of the software, as described above. When the software is driven with the maximum performance or the performance in close proximity thereto in this manner, the current consumption may be increased due to the heat generation or the like.